1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof plug, and more particularly to a waterproof plug having a housing, a fuse holder, a cover, two plug blades, two fuses, and power lines with elastic terminal strips.
2. Prior Art
The conventional power plug for an electrical appliance or an extension power line is usually integrally molded for water resistance, but have no structure for protecting the circuit form overcurrent. There are some recent power plug products designed to provide a fuse therein. However, there is no waterproof structure designed for that type of power plug.